


Mirror, Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Meadows (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief AU ending where Mary is the crazy ex-convict and Skylar is the vigilante school teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

"You think killing 'bad guys', playing the part of some vigilante school teacher, is gonna fool anyone? I can see right through you, Skylar," Mary hissed, "You're a psycho, a murderer, a villain- you need to be removed from the world, just like the people you target." 

"Mary, please, you're hysterical," Skylar tried to reason with her, frozen in his seat, praying that Heather would bring back help, "You're-" 

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Mary was raising her voice again. "I am not crazy!" she screamed, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks, " _You_ are crazy, and I am nothing like you!" 

"I never said you were," Skylar replied quietly, eyes widening as Mary pulled a gun out of her purse, "Is- Is that real..?" 

"Oh, it is real," Mary laughed with a wicked grin, the gun fitting perfectly in her delicate hands as she aimed at the wall and fired, making Skylar jump in his seat. 

"You don't have to do this.." Skylar whispered, feeling panic rise in his gut and the urge to fight back, a vicious wolf trying to tear its way out of his heart. 

"You think you can make up for what you really are? You think you can save the world?" Mary growled, pointing the gun at Skylar, "Well, try saving yourself-!" 

It was then that the sheriff arrived, her gun already out and catching Mary off guard. One bullet was all it took, and Mary collapsed on the floor. Skylar watched in both relief and pain. The worst seemed to be over.


End file.
